tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Serena
Queen of Heroines, the Innocent’s Shield, Joy’s Queen Lesser Deity Symbol: A staff superimposed onto a heart, with the bottom of the staff bearing a sword blade. Home Plane: Olympian Glades of Arborea Alignment: Neutral Good Portfolio: Magical Girls, heroism, impossible odds, friendship, overwhelming emotion Worshippers: Magical Girls, downtrodden women, children Cleric Alignments: CG, NG, LG, N Domains: Charm, Glory, Good, Healing, Liberation, Protection Favored Weapon: Illuminations (Quarterstaff) Serena, the Innocent Hero, is the protector of children, of hope, and of joy. She is the patron of emotion, of acting from the heart, of guardianship, of happiness, and even of love. She opposes corruption, destruction, and death, as well as the type of would-be ‘hero’ who merely pulls strings. Serena is the patron of those who take up arms and inspire by acting, and those are those blessed with the power of inner light that she stands for, yet does not control. Dogma Serena teaches that heroism comes from within. She protects the innocent, but does not care for those who can, but don’t protect themselves. Unlike many deities of good, she doesn’t care about the law, or for order, nor for freedom and chaos - only for what is right, for justice and joy. If something harms no-one, she doesn’t mind it. Clergy Most of Serena’s clergy are or have been magical girls. They use their power as Serena would wish them to; protecting those who lack the power to do it themselves, aiding children, and promoting happiness in all its forms. They can come into conflict with followers of both restrictive and anarchistic deities, but usually count good deities among their allies, and show them proper respect. Serena’s churches are rare, her clergy more commonly travelling. Quests Serena’s quests are epic but infrequent, focusing on preventing terrible injustices, overthrowing tyrannical leaders, and slaying horrific monsters. For most of her followers, these quests are less something extra they need to do, and more something they would have done anyway that they are only now aware of. Prayers Prayers to Serena are generally quiet and personal, murmured in desperate circumstances, an affirmation of personal power, a vow of conviction and a prayer that the goddess will smile upon her. In the few churches of Serena, more traditional prayers are uttered - hymns being very common, songs of unity and joy. Temples As previously mentioned, Serenan churches are rare, but they are places of near unconditional love. They are places of refuge for the young, the oppressed, and anyone who needs to hide. In less desperate situations, they are places of joy. Churches of Serena have been shops, restaurants, casinos, brothels, or inns - Serena seems to appreciate the variety and the practicality. Rites Serenan rites are those that depend on others, on the bonds of friendship and love, in all its kinds. In areas where the Serenan church is strong, Children’s Day can be considered a Serenan holy day. Heralds and Allies Serena’s allies are almost always evokers, generally magical girls. Many of the Shining Angels report to her, and she’s popular amongst the celestial hosts, albeit less for the archons of law. Her herald is a powerful, neutral good Balor with Stargazer levels.